


Board Games

by rehliamonster



Series: The Games Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Don't get caught kink, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, MILFs, Mutual Attraction, Older Characters, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Quiet Sex, Reader is a Mom, School, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, two hot older ladies have fun in the headmistress office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Toriel has her way with you on her headmistress office desk.





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic in a long neglected series~ Thank you to the person who supported this! I hope you enjoy the new part :3
> 
> If you wanna influence what I write next, check out [my Tumblr](https://rehliamonster.tumblr.com/)!

Toriel sits down at her desk with a small sigh. You're not sure you would have heard it if you hadn't been so attuned to her every little noise already. 

“I suppose this could have been worse,” she declares, rifling through the stack of papers in front of her. 

“The board meeting did seem a little tense,” you point out. You're not on the school board yourself, but you do like to attend as a member of the public for the open meetings. You like to know what's going on in the school your kids go to, after all. 

That, and you like to see Toriel, if you're honest with yourself. 

“Nothing I cannot handle,” she tells you with a smile, finally setting her papers aside. “But let us not waste any more time. I do not want to keep you for longer than necessary when you are already willing to meet me so late.”

“It's really no trouble at all,” you assure her. “After all, it's my kids who caused you trouble.”

“They are very… energetic,” Toriel says carefully, taking the opening you've given her while still trying to be diplomatic. 

“They're brats,” you shrug with a guilty half-smile. “It’s okay to say it. I love them, but know they are. I spoiled them too much when they were younger and now everyone gets to reap what I sowed. I'm trying to fix it, I assure you. The divorce didn't really help.”

“I know what that feels like,” Toriel chuckles. Her voice is honey-warm and smooth, and sends a shiver down your spine. 

It's always so easy to talk to her. It feels so good. Not just because she doesn't judge you for your divorce like the other mothers at school do. Not just because she apparently went through something similar. Not just because she's very understanding and caring, just like you imagine a good teacher should be. But also because even in professional settings like this, there's this twinkle of humour in her words and eyes. As if she's just waiting for a punchline to laugh out loud to. 

You really wish you could be the one to make her laugh like that. 

You've been mooning over her for a while now. She has a great personality, a lot in common with you, and she's very beautiful. Impossible not to notice her that way, really. Sometimes you get the feeling that it's not so onesided, that she's checking you out too or that there's this tension building between you. It's nothing you'd act on though, having convinced yourself it's just wishful thinking on your side. You're just another divorced middle aged single mom with two bratty kids, what would she ever see in you? You don't want to compromise the easy companionship you've managed to establish with her in the many meetings you've had to have with her over your little terrors. 

The two of you spend a while discussing their latest mishaps and disciplinary to coordinate so they'll know they can't keep acting this way. The two of you hope that if there's a coherent approach, your kids will notice that there's a fresh wind blowing in this town, that they'll have to behave or else. At the same time, it will hopefully provide them with consistency and structure that they've been lacking while you were spoiling them and then in the aftermath of your messy divorce. Hopefully, they'll be able to settle down with that. After you and Toriel worked out an approach, you easily slip into other topics without really noticing. You tell her about your plans for a side business to realise your aspirations and hopefully support your family better, she tells you about a funny anecdote with her monster friends. 

The atmosphere is comfortable and relaxing. You're both leaning forwards, completely engrossed in your conversation. Toriel is gesticulating animated as she talks, her smile growing until it makes the corners of her eyes crinkle and her fuzzy nose twitch. It's very cute. Very attractive. You join in with her chuckles when she reaches the punchline of her anecdote, but you have to admit the majority of your attention is focused on admiring her. 

There's a brief moment of quiet where the last giggles fade out and the two of you merely smile at each other, look at each other, enjoy each other's company. Lean in further. 

Further… 

You startle badly when you suddenly notice that you're close enough to feel her breath on your face, to see the details on the tick rim of lashes surrounding her warm red eyes. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…” you sentence ends before you really get it started as you stumble over what to say. Justifications run through your head - it would be unprofessional, you don't even know if she wants this, you're just a middle aged mom of two with nothing special to offer in team of beauty or talent or - 

“I will not pressure you of course,” Toriel says quietly. “But it seems to me that you are just as interested in me as I am in you…”

“I… what?” That catches you off guard. Sure, you noticed those moments of tension between you, but you never would have thought that she'd reciprocate your interest!

“I have been watching you for a while,” she tells you with a gentle smile. The spark in her eyes is back. “You are a very attractive woman. So when you leaned over just as I did, I was hoping we might have a little fun…”

You feel yourself flush hard, your skin tingling and hot at her compliment and the direct invitation. She… she would really do this? With you? Here in her office?!

A part of you immediately wants to decline and protest how inappropriate that would be. Another part finds itself thrilled at the prospect. It's true after all, you are very attracted to her and you've been thinking about her a lot in that way. And there's a certain sense of excitement in doing it in semi-public, on a desk in an office where someone could walk in. As if you were a young and thoughtless student again instead of a middle aged mom. 

“I… wouldn't mind,” you say before you can overthink it and chicken out. “I was just surprised that… I mean.” You shut yourself up before you really start to stutter and make a fool of yourself. You may feel like a thoughtless student, but you don’t want to sound like one. 

“Come here,” Toriel tells you, still smiling but with a firmer voice now. There’s a calm and natural authority in it, as if she doesn’t just expects you to follow her invitation, but knows that you’ll do as she says. It’s already clear to both of you that you want this, in spite of your awkward reply. Or maybe because of it.

You put up no resistance.

It’s only a few steps around the desk and then you stand in front of her. Despite the fact that you’re standing and she’s sitting down, she can look you straight in the eye, her massive size bringing her to your eye level even when seated. 

She takes your hands into her palms, her paws engulfing you completely. Then she pulls you forwards into a gentle kiss. It feels unusual, the tickle of her fur accompanying the careful press of her lips, shaped unlike any human lips you’ve ever kissed. Since she’s so much bigger than you, her mouth covers yours completely, and you can feel her broad, soft nose against your small one, her breath hot on your skin.

In spite of how unusual it feels, you feel fireworks burst inside of you, a grand boom of heat followed by a tingling shower of delicious shivers racing over your body. Your fingers curl against her paw pads and in return, her thumbs caress the backs of your hands. Her tongue slowly finds its way into your mouth, teasing your lips before she pushes further. You open up willingly for her, allow her to explore at her leisure. Her tongue fills your mouth quite a bit. Apart from the size, it has a pleasantly nubby texture that massages your flesh in a wholly new way, drawing a quiet sigh out of you. 

Toriel pulls back with another small kiss on your lips before she lets go of your hands and wraps her paws around your waist, easily lifting you up. There’s a brief moment where your eyes meet while your feet are off the ground, her silently asking if it’s okay for her to manhandle you, and you equally silently assuring her that it is. You’re not the kind of person to let people walk all over you; if you don’t like anything here, you will absolutely tell her. 

Still, when she sets you down on her desk, letting you sit on the free space in the middle between her old computer monitor to the right and a stack of student files to the left, she apparently feels the need to repeat it out loud anyway. 

“If there is anything not to your liking, please do not hesitate to tell me.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I will,” you assure her. Sitting on the table with her leaning forwards a little, you are finally in a position to look down on her. You take in the pleased expression she makes when you assert your ability to set boundaries for yourself, the warmth and desire in her eyes, the mischievous pleasure she finds in doing this.

What a nice angle.

She slides her paws up your legs and under the hem of the sensible dress you wore for the meeting today. Her paw pads and fur are devilishly soft on your flesh. You want to feel both on your cunt. Thankfully, Toriel seems to be thinking along similar lines. Her fingers find her way up to your crotch and wiggle underneath your underwear, sliding over your increasingly wet lips. You moan and lean into her touch, allowing her to lift your butt enough to pull your panties down. They end up put aside rather carelessly on top of the stack of student reports, making you laugh. Toriel immediately joins you. 

It does seem kind of funny. Here the two of you are, usually prim and proper, and now look at you - about to be lewd in a stuffy headmistress office. 

The student board would be appalled. 

The thought sticks with you as Toriel leans forwards and shoves her whole head underneath your skirts. Man. What would your nanny say, knowing she’s watching your rather exhausting kids while you have a romp with the owner of their school? What would your ex say? You laugh even more when you think of his dumb face hearing about this. Everyone you know would be shocked and dismayed if they knew. 

Good. 

Let them be. 

For too long you cared more about people's thoughts than yourself. It's high time you allow yourself a little fun.

You both hear and feel Toriel giggle from between your legs. Her breath is tickling your cunt. Just like you imagined, she has a nice laugh when she allows that twinkle of naughtiness in her eyes to come through. 

Something nubby and wet touches your clit, then moves down to cover the whole of your vagina. You lean back and shift your hips forwards, meeting Toriel as she begins to lick broad strokes over your pussy. 

“Ah… Torie… mmpf…” you quickly slap a hand over your mouth when a deep moan escapes you at her ministrations. Her tongue feels heavenly on you, just the right balance between firm and soft, textured and smooth. You haven't been eaten out in so long. You haven't had sex at all in so long. The dry spell has been going on for yours only to now be broken by someone who, by god, really knows what she's doing. 

There's people outside. Even though it's evening, you know that there are people lingering on the school grounds and in the offices, so you can't make too much noise. You don't want to alert anyone to what you're doing here. You don't _want_ to be caught - and yet the danger of it is so thrilling and makes it that much harder to stay silent.

“Mh…” the moan sits in your ribcage, pushes up into your throat and gets trapped in your mouth and hand before it fully gets out. Your hips are twitching, moving forwards to meet Toriel as she laps up the juices of arousal flowing freely from you. Judging by the small sounds of pleasure and the faint slurping you hear from underneath your dress, Toriel seems to be enjoying herself just as much as you are. 

You notice that only one of her hands is left on your thighs. Toriel shoulder is moving rhythmically, so you can guess where that hand has wandered and what it's doing. 

There's a sudden overwhelming drive to join her and help her out, but at the same time her tongue on you feels too good to stop her now. You compromise by bringing one of your hands forwards and under your dress, resting it on the back of Toriel’s head  
Your fingers comb through her for, scritch the area around her horns. She moans against you, the vibrations of her voice joining the broad licks of her tongue, making you squirm. 

It's been too long since you last did this. Just this little bit and you're already more than desperate. 

“Please,” you whisper breathlessly into your hand, curling forwards as your body begins to shiver and twitch. Hiccups of pleasure join your desperate pleading. “Please, let me…”

Her hand squeezes your thigh and you feel her head shift. 

Her tongue begins prodding at your entrance, wriggling its way in. 

It's good, but you want to come, you need to come, why is she -? 

Her tongue curls inwards and upwards, longer and thicker than any human tongue could be and deliciously textured with those nubs, and she very deliberately rubs it over the front wall of your tunnel, right where you're most sensitive. 

A high pitched squeal escapes you that you quickly clamp down on and then you're rocking into her motions hard, riding the high as all your nerves endings begin to fire with pleasure. Your body runs hot and cold, sweat building on your skin. The hand on your mouth feels sweaty from the heated breath if your moans. 

Toriel stimulates you exactly long enough to let you ride out your orgasm, teases you just a little bit more, but then stops before she overstimulates you. She draws back slowly and looks up at you with lidded eyes, her lips and the für around her mouth glistening with the slickness of you. She looks beautifully debauchered. You lean forwards and kiss her deeply, tasting yourself on her as you lick your own juices off her. 

Her hand is still moving.

“Come up here,” you tell her quietly, tugging at her arms. She follows your command without protest. Standing up, her crotch is just below your face, maybe a hand width below your chin. She lifts her own skirt up for you in a deliberately dainty manner, snickering when you give her an amused look for it. Her exaggerated prim behaviour is made all the funnier by the fact that she's not wearing any underwear, her wet cunt now on full display for you. 

Thick tufts of für surround her plump, juicy lips, an engorged clit already peeking out from underneath its hood. You look up and hold her gaze as you reach out to stroke over the puffy flesh, enjoying the way her two large canines bite down on her lower lip to suppress her own moans. 

Your fingers feel so small against her. Especially as you move further back, stroke over her lips and her wet opening. Your fingers are so small in comparison to her that when you slide one in, intending to start slow, you can't even feel her walls. It takes three before she seems to notice it, squeezing her muscles against your hand. 

“There is no need to hold back,” she tells you, careful to stay quiet. You notice with no small amount of satisfaction that her voice sounds strained. It matches the intense expression on her face. “I can take you.”

“Okay.” Your eyes and hers stay locked on each other when you push in a fourth finger, and then, slowly, your entire hand. 

This is new for you. 

You've never been so deeply inside of another person. You can feel the details of her vaginal walls, all the bumps and ridges, her slick wetness, her heat, the strength of her as she clenched around you. 

Her breath is heavy and her eyes are glazing over as you begin to move. You're careful with her and go slow. One finger stroking against her wall, then another, always watching yourself so you don't scrape against her with your nails. 

“Ah… I…” Her eyes squeeze shut with the effort to stay silent, her teeth biting down once more. Her breath is deep and heavy. You keep looking up at her in wonder as you continue to stroke her sensitive insides, taking in every shift and twitch on her pretty face. 

“Oh… mmmh… ngh…”

She's better than you at keeping it down when she comes. Her vocalisations barely change, but you can feel her pussy ripple around your hand, her powerful muscles pressing down on you and drawing you in. You keep caressing her, enjoying the sensation and seeing her pleasure on her face. 

After several moments, you notice that her hips begin twitching away from you, so you stop and slowly draw your hand back. It's covered in her slick almost up to your elbow. You look at it in fascination while Toriel catches her breath in front of you.

“Here, let me give you a hand,” she tells you suddenly, pulling your arm up to start licking her own juices off. 

“Did you just…” 

She starts to snicker, her eyes twinkling again. In contrast to just after the board meeting, it now sounds as if she's in a really good mood. 

But then, you think as you join in with her laughter, that's exactly how you feel too.


End file.
